To Love A Cherry Blossom
by WeFallAsAngels
Summary: Loveless. Alone. That is how Robin feels. He wonders how he will ever find love while fighting a war against Walhart and, soon, a larger foe. Will it take one Chon'sin princess to catch his gaze and make his heart flutter? Or will he crash and burn, accepting that he can't be loved? "Maybe one day... You can take me to your home and show those beautiful tress. The Cherry Blossoms."
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first story and I'm excited! This chapter is what I'm gonna call a "pilot" chapter. Pretty what I'll try and do is introduce you to the story and see if you guys like it. If you do, the show will go on! If not... Eh, deal with it. This is my story, not yours. ANYWAY... On to the story!**

Chrom sat at the throne at Castle Ylisse. He sighs and rests his head on the open palm of his hand. After killing Gangrel and becoming Exalt of Ylisse, everything has been going great. His wife, Olivia, has just recently gave birth to a healthy Lucina, now about a year old, and right now she is feeding the little child. Chrom softly smiles as he remembered proposing to the shy dancer. Oh how he wishes to see the bright blush on her face, the sweet smile, and the tears of happiness in her eyes... It was always the small details of the bigger picture that tend to catch his eye and the day he proposed was no exception. Just how she jumped in his arms and how he held her close as the two of them spun around and danced while smiling, laughing, and shedding tears of joy.

"Er... Chrom?" Chrom soundly snapped backed to reality at the sound of a voice calling his name and smiles as he realizes it was only his dear friend, Robin. "Awh... Robin. What is it?" Robin nods and took a few steps forward so he doesn't have to talk in a raised voice. Chrom examines his close friend. Though started off as a young tactician at first, he went through several class changes until ending up as Dark Knight. He gladly kept the ability to use both swords and tomes and mastered both weapons after going through both the Sage and Swordmaster classes. His long white hair complements the dark tones to the armor. Chrom can see Robin holding a tome close to him, quite possibly the deadly fire spell Micaiah's Pyre, and a Levin Sword strapped to his waist. He has a heavy Steel Sword just in case he is facing any enemies with high resistance and low defense. "Flavia requests you to have an audience at Regna Ferox immediately. There has been an attack from one of their harbors and they need assistance."

"An attack..? From who?" Chrom asks as he raises from his throne. He knows that if there is an attack at Regna Ferox then, quite possibly, Ylisse is the next target. "From Valm. One of Walharts troops managed to raid the harbor and slaughter the troops." Chrom grits his teeth and turns around, punching a wall hard to vent his anger. "Dammit!" Chrom recognizes the name Walhart well enough. He knows of Walhart's attempts to conquer and unite all of Valm under one ruling government. He just didn't think Walhart was planning on full domination. Chrom takes a deep breath and looks at Robin. "Send a message to Flavia telling her we'll be there soon to discuss about the attack with her. Robin smiles and nods to him. "Alright. You're the boss." Robin starts to walk out of the room and Chrom sighs. _Poor Robin,_ he thought to himself. _I wish we didn't have to depend on him as much as we do now..._

Chrom had always known Robin to be really independent and quiet, usually keeping himself in his tent or room to work or to study anything he can get his hands on. Lately, however, Robin hasn't been... Himself. He rarely socializes to others as he used to before the downfall of Gangrel. As a matter of fact, Robin just seems to becoming quieter and quieter and starting to be more reserved than usual. Chrom worries for his friend and often asks him if anything is wrong at all and if there is anything he can do to help him. Robin would simply smile at him and shake his head. "I'm perfectly fine as I am now, Chrom. If there was anything I need from you, you know damn well I would tell you. Hell, you know me better than anyone in the army! Just spend some time with your wife and child, alright? You deserve it after all that has happened in the past few years."

"Uhm... Ch-chrom..?" Chrom turns and sees his wife, Olivia. He smiles at her and notices the soft blush on her face that never seems to leave at all. She is wearing her Dancer outfit after going through some class changes herself. Chrom notices a swaddle of blankets and sees little hand poking and grabbing at whatever is in front of her, only visible in her bright her eyes. Chrom walks towards and holds the small child's hand, who smiles up at her father figure and giggles. "She's so lovely... Isn't she, Olivia?" She nods with a smile, which soon quickly fades as she looks up to her husband. "Darling... I heard what happened in Regna Ferox." Chrom immediately detects the determination in her voice and he looks up at his wife, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Olivia you can't. You have to stay with Lucina and take care of her. She needs her mother." Olivia looks down at Lucina and smiles softly. Lucina looks her mother in the eye and she can see the Mark of the Exalt in her left eye. Olivia looks back up to her husband again with determination in her eyes. "And she needs her father too. That's why I'm going. So I can protect you." Chrom sighs and places a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Olivia..." She looks Chrom in the eye and keeps talking. "She can be wet nursed just like you and your sisters." Olivia starts to get teary-eyed and looks down. "I-i-i just don't want to lose you..."

Chrom bites his lip hard as he watches his wife almost breaking down right in front. Robin pokes his head through the throne room door and sees the two of them. He steps into the room all the way and clears his throat. Both Olivia and Chrom look at him. "Chrom just let her come with us. She can hold on her own and you can protect each other. Also everyone will be coming with us, so therefore even more protection." Chrom sighs, knowing how right Robin is. He looks at his wife in the eye. "Promise to stay by my side?" Olivia nods, tears still in her eyes. "Promise stay out of harms way?" Olivia nods again, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Of course, my love. I'll do anything to make sure we'll stay a family." Chrom smiles widely and hugs both his wife and child, Olivia resting her head on her husbands shoulder as tears roll slowly off of her cheeks.

Robin sighs and walks out, giving Chrom and Olivia some privacy. Watching the two almost kind of... Hurts inside. They both have something that Robin can't seem to find anywhere: Love and a family. Almost all of the Shepherds are married. Frederick to Sumia, Stahl to Cordelia, Virion to Panne, Gaius to Tharja, Sully to Donne, Maribelle to Vaike... Hell, Lissa even married Gregor! The only ones not married are Lon'qu and Nowi and they don't talk much to each other. Robin walks down the hall and listens to his footsteps echoing throughout the long hallway. He stops by a window and looks out to the outside world, to the lowering sun and rising stars. He wonders to himself. "Maybe... Maybe I'm just not allowed to love. Maybe I might never find anyone to love... Or have a family with..." He talks to himself out loud. He starts to feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He knows this is such a foolish thing to be crying about, but sometimes he can't help but look out the window and think to himself. "Maybe I'm just not lovable..."

 **You... You guys feel that? I feel... The feels, man. The FEELZ. Anyway I hoped you guys at least think this is half-decent. You guys really want me to, I'll probably write a bunch of one shots for the pairings mentioned in the story. Don't know yet. Anyway... I hope the next part of the story will be soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! Damn... Honestly thought I would get this one out a little sooner rather than waiting and procrastinating. Oh well... Shit happens! Oh and guess what? I respond to reviews!**

 **Sugouxxx: Thanks man! And don't worry. This fanfic is gonna be mostly about Robin, with Chrom and Olivia and possibly their children being the main side characters. Everyone else won't get much screen time and would more than likely only mentioned in this fic. I'll flesh out the other pairings in other possible projects (IF I have the time XD)**

 **Anonymous: I'm not against your idea but I don't want to end up making this into just a massive chick fight over who gets Robin. I like the idea so I might imply it into another project, just not in this one (though there is one part I do like ;)). Thanks for the idea though!**

 **Onto the fanfic!**

As the Shepherds arrived to Regna Ferox, Chrom, Robin, Frederick, and Lissa, entered the East Kahn's throne room. They all find Flavia conversing with Virion and with a strange red-headed woman that no one has seen before. Robin takes great interest in her as they all walk in."Listen, Virion..." exclaimed Flavia in a rather harsh tone. "You better tell me all you know about this Walhart guy and I might reconsider driving a sword through you after trying to hit on me." Virion chuckles nervously and holds his hands up defensively. "N-no need. I'll tell you everything I know."

Virion talked to Flavia and the red-headed girl stands there with an obedient smile, her hands behind her back as she waits for the two to stop talking. _Who is she..?_ thought Robin as she looks at her. The woman catches his gaze and sweetly smiles at him. Robin blushes softly and looks away to hide his blush. Thank the gods that no one has seen the blush, except for maybe the woman, or else Robin would never hear the end of it from anyone.

"So a crazed conqueror is trying to take over his entire continent and now he is trying to take ours? He is either cocky, a military genius, or just plain dumb." Flavia says after Virion has exclaimed everything. The woman softly chuckles and takes a graceful step foreword. Robin bit his lip as he watches her. _By the gods she makes walking so beautiful..._ Robin thought to himself. "Not quite the entire continent," She speaks smoothly. Her voice was like sweet music to Robin's ears and he smiles softly. "There is a resistance from Chon'sin lead by the princess. It is surprisingly quite effective at being a pain in Walhart's side." Virion smiles and looks at the red-head. "Why thank you, Cherche." Robin blinks a few times, hearing the name. _What a beautiful name..._

Chrom spoke up, breaking Robin's train of thought. "Flavia, we will immediately walk to the harbor and take it back for you. If Walhart wants to conquer the continent then we might as well give him one hell of a fight to keep him out. Lissa, Frederick, you both go back to camp and get everyone ready for battle. We'll march to the harbor as soon as possible." Frederick bowed and Lissa whined to herself. Frederick sighs and picked up the princess, carrying her to the camp as Lissa complained more.

"Allow me to help. This may not be my country, yet we are fighting for the same cause." Cherche spoke up as she looked over to Chrom. The exalt nods and she was off, moving with grace and purpose. Robin couldn't just keep her off of his mind... "Robin, I hope you have an idea on how to take them down." Robin smiles and looks at Chrom, almost in a cocky yet competitive way. "I always do, Chrom. What else do you expect? I plan for everything." Robin told the lord. The last half was almost a lie to himself. _I sure as hell didn't plan for Cherche to be here. What a thing of beauty, she is!_

After Chrom and Flavia converse about the harbor and the kind of troops there, lord and Dark Knight/tactician walk back to camp. Chrom looks towards his friend. "So... That Cherche girl." Robin looks at him confused as they continued to walk. "What do you mean?" Chrom smirks and nudges Robin playfully. "Don't you try to hide it. I saw how you looked at her. I think you fell for her at first sight." Robin blushes brightly and looks away, walking to camp a little faster. Chrom chuckles and sighs. "I know you better than you think I do." Robin smiles softly and the two of them enter camp together.

Robin almost immediately starts looking for Cherche. _I have to find her... And talk to her without choking up._ The tactician walks around camp, looking for her. He smiles when he sees and walks towards her, pausing after seeing another figure with her. _Oh no..._

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lon'qu responded to a question that Cherche has just asked him. "But... I talked to the family and they said-" Lon'qu immediately cuts her off and walks away from her. "Forget it. Plus you have the wrong man." Cherche winces and watches him as he walks away, a pained look in her eyes. Robin blinks a few times and walks up to her. "Hey... You alright..?" Cherche nods and hugs her arms to her chest. "Yeah just... Just needs some time alone to think." She walks off and Robin bites his lip hard. His chance, ruined. He wanted to comfort her but he doesn't know exactly how to. Reading it in books is completely different than performing the action itself in person. Plus Robin was... He was shy. He was insecure. He was reserved to himself. He sighs and walks away, trying to think of a way to get the girl to talk to him.

 **And there you go! Chapter two done and done! Oh how I like this one... Though how I also hate it. All it really did was set everything up for the real big stuff. Oh well... Next one might be up by the time the weekend rolls in! Biah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap back so soon? Go me! Anyway I just kinda sorta got in the mood to write another chapter for this story and might even possibly start another story either tonight or tomorrow. Anyway... Reviews!**

 **Shayu: Yeah I didn't think about starting there now that you've mentioned it. I kinda want to do a little character development for Robin since my version is a little different than the mainstream kinda Robin/traditional Robin. But trust me. When I get to typing up Carron Isle (spoiler alert), this story will get a little darker. This story isn't just about Say'rixRobin (my OTP in Awakening), but it's also in a way giving Robin a different image than what some are more familiar with. Just have to wait and see for yourself!**

 **On to the story, fanbase!**

The Shepherds arrived at the Ferox Harbor. Even from being in the outskirts of the little harbor, they could see smoke rising from the harbor. Chrom looks at Robin with a little bit of worry in his eye. "You don't think they harmed any of the inhabitants, right..?" Robin looks at Chrom curiously. Ever since the two have meet, Chrom's first priority has always been the innocent. Now and days, it is his family that take first priority, though civilians are still rather high on the list. Robin sighs and shakes his head. "From what Virion and Cherche have told us, Walhart would eliminate anyone who just happens to be in the path to total conquest. Killing a few citizens wouldn't keep him from sleeping at night, I'm afraid." Chrom looks hurt and slightly defeated. He looks away and nods. "Y-you're right, Robin. We have to hurry and put them down before they can hurt anyone else." Robin smiles and examines the town, trying to formulate a plan.

Sumia and Cordelia both fly towards Chrom and Robin. The two were sent out to the harbor to scout and see what they're up against. Cordelia stops her pegasus right in front of Robin's own mount and she nods. He nods back, acknowledging her. "Tons of armored units and cavalry. The leader is a paladin and equipped with a short spear. I personally recommend bring anyone who can use magic, axes, and lances." Robin chuckles, having the information necessary for an efficient battle plan. "Thank you, Cordelia. You're the best." She smiles and flies off to their camp to see her husband, Stahl. It is quite strange how a scatter-brain, average man like Stahl can get someone who is driven and is as committed as Cordelia. _Opposites attract._ He thought to himself. Sumia flies after Cordelia to see her own husband too, Frederick.

Chrom nudges his friend to get his attention. He gets a grunt for an answer as the tactician still examines the harbor. "Might need Cherche to pair up Lon'qu for this one. She needs the speed he gives her and she can give him the defenses he needs to be an effective killing machine." Robin looks at Chrom from the corner of his eye and felt his own heart skip a beat. "You... Think so..?" Chrom nods and looks back to the village. "I only think it makes sense. Though, then again, you're the battle planner here." Robin pauses for a moment and looks down to the ground to make it look like he is lost in a train of thought when, in reality, he was hiding his face in the hood of the Dark Knight armor so Chrom couldn't see a small blush and Robin gritting his teeth. "Why... I don't see a problem with it at all. It does make sense." As much as Robin hated to admit it, Chrom was right on this one...

Chrom smiles, feeling accomplished to come up with a small plan to get approved by Robin. "I'll tell the two to hurry up and get ready then." He walks off, leaving Robin to stare at the harbor. Robin sighs and looks at the ground some more. What would happen if Cherche and Lon'qu got... Too close..? What if the two of them get married and Robin has only Nowi to marry? Now don't get him wrong. He loves Nowi as a little sister but he feels it to be selfish to marry Nowi when Cherche, a thing of beauty, was taken by freaking Samurai Jack over here.

Everyone started to get ready for the battle at the harbor at camp. One member of a couple would find the other member of the two and then they would share a tender moment together. As Robin rode through camp on his lightly armored horse he sees each couple sharing a tent and talking to each other in hushed tones as if they were sharing a moment of prayer. If Robin didn't know any better, or have half the hearing he has now, he wouldn't be able to hear them actually reassure each other and share little promises, such as promising not die today on the battle field or to never separate from each other before the battle starts.

As he continues to ride through camp, he sees Cherche and Lon'qu talk to each other. Or... More like Cherche trying to converse with Lon'qu but gets pushed away. Not as badly as a few days before, when Cherche joined the Shepherds, but anyone could see Lon'qu's face a bright red and how he looks uncomfortable around women. Robin sighs out of slight jealousy and looks over to see Nowi running around and laughing, lifting everyone's spirits. Robin urges his horse to move a few steps towards Nowi and whistled to her to get her attention. She goes to a complete stop and looks at Robin curiously. "Hey Robin. What's up?" Robin looks at the small manakete. He sighs and gives her a worried look. "Be careful at the battle please." Nowi giggles and pets Robin's horses muzzle. "Don't worry, silly! I'm a manakete. Manakete's don't die easily!"

A few hours has gone by and everyone starts to march towards the harbor. They drew their weapons and kept them ready as the entire the harbor, being prepared for a sneak attack. Chrom looks around the town, finding it empty. "Either they are all hiding or the Valmese got to them first..." Robin looks to his friend and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I doubt they-" Robin was cutoff when he heard a general call out. "Burn them all! The more bodies we burn now, the less clean up later!" Chrom and the Shepherds rushed when they heard the voice. None of them prayed it wasn't too late. The one who prayed the hardest was Chrom.

As they enter the main harbor area, a horrid site was taking place. Dead civilians, rotting corpses that reeked with stench and flies, were being tossed into a large bonfire. The civilian clothes looked torn and ripped, especially the women. Looked like the Valm troops had their entertainment with them before cutting their throats, their voices to never speak of the horrid event. Chrom cried out in horror and rage, stopping all of the soldiers doing their work. "You... You bastards!" He quickly charges at them with Falchion in hand and, quickly, all of the Shepherds were charging at the troops with their own battle cries. The Valm troops stood their ground took them all on head on.

It was a massacre. Bodies crashed with bodies and blades shattered armor with magic tearing the enemy forces by half in the matter of minutes. Soon, half the Valmese troop were eliminated and the rest are either at Death's door, exhausted as they fought, or running for their lives. The general were snarling at the ones who were running away for the chance to live for another day. "Cowards! All of you are cowards!" Chrom cuts down a horseman and sees the general. "You..." Chrom runs to him at full speed, dodging sword swings and lance jabs. The general sees Chrom and readies his short spear. "Little Ylissean scum..." He steers his horse in Chrom's direction. "Just die already!" He throws his spear at Chrom, who was running right towards it. When he sees the spear sailing towards, he paused and looked at it in shock. It took Frederick to push Chrom out of the way of the spears direction and just scratch the Great Knight armor. Chrom looked up at his trusted friend and sighs in relief. "Thank you, Frederick. Don't know what I would do without you." Frederick nods to him and rides off back to the thick of battle. "Dammit!"

The general drew another short spear and readies it. He drives his heel into his horses side and sped towards Chrom. He growls and yells as he charges at the young prince. Robin sees the paladin riding at Chrom in full speed. He quickly drew out his tome and sent a searing ball of fire at him. The flames got to the horse before it could get to Chrom. The flames engulfed the horse and it neighed in agony as the magically burnt away hair, skin, and muscle. The general, seeing this all happen right before his eyes, quickly jumped off his horse and watched his horse fall over and squirm in pain. "My... My horse!" Enraged, he got up quickly and charged at Chrom.

Chrom was ready for the general of the Valmese force charged at him. Drawing Falchion close to him, he waited for the right moment. As the general reached Chrom and jumped, going for an attempt to kill him, Chrom ducked under him and swung Falchion at the legs, cutting them clean off of the general. He screams as he hits the ground, seeing his missing appendages several feet in front of him. "My legs! You took my legs!" Chrom glares at the general and drove the legendary sword through his skull, shutting him up forever. "And you took the freedom of innocents away..."

After the battle, the Shepherds found surviving inhabitants in nearby buildings. The Shepherds took care of them and helped them out, giving them provisions. Robin sighs, seeing how bad in shape the inhabitants are. "Chrom... These Valmese..." Chrom holds up his hand, silencing his friend. "Don't worry. I know. We have to stop these men before they can attack us again." Robin thinks for a moment. He sighs. "We need ships, Chrom. Ylisse doesn't have a naval military." Chrom nods, already knowing of this fact. "We need Plegia for the warships then." Robin eyes grew wide, looking at his friend in a worried way. "You are willing to trust Plegia after the Ylisse-Plegian war..?" Chrom shakes his head and crosses his arms. "Not one bit. We need their help if we want this war to end quickly." Robin bites his lip and thinks to himself. He sighs and places a hand on his friend's shoulder, looking at him. "Just please be careful, Chrom." Chrom chuckles and places a hand on his friend's shoulder too. "I have you for that, remember?"

 **And that's that for this chapter! Hope you guts enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave a review and yeah. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! Oh and I'll be starting a new story tonight. Maybe you guys might like it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Goddamn this update is long past overdue... Sorry guys! Can you all please forgive me?! Anyway I almost completely forgot how I wrote the story and had to reread it and kinda figure out what to do now. Sorry if the story seems long... And painful... Wanting to see your OTP... But that's later.**

 **Onward, fan base!**

"So... That was easy." Chrom walked with Robin, side by side, back to camp. "He just... Simply gave us a ship large enough for all of the Shepherds. Without question." Robin nods and strokes his chin with his gauntlet-covered hand, deep in thought. The finger tips of the gauntlet are sharp and sleek, like a very fine knife. "I don't like how easy this is. Why would Validar simply give us the ship that we need?" Chrom shrugs, his shoulder pad almost jabbing him in the face. Robin has always wondered why Chrom refuses to wear a second shoulder pad on his other arm. The lack of symmetry is giving Robin a headache... "Probably to humor himself. Might want to see us fail miserably and only wants to speed up the process."

Robin grunts, his mind often trailing off to Cherche. The beautiful red hair, the caring eyes, and her soft smile made an imprint on the tacticians heart... Yet Lon'qu is there. Robin doesn't want to get in the way of his friends happiness, though he yearns for Cherche's attention. _Time to ask Sumia for help..._ His closest female friend, Sumia knows Robin just as well as Chrom, maybe even better now that Chrom is busy with being the high and mighty Exalt of Ylisse and raising a child with Olivia. The two of them became very close after winning Regna Ferox's help in the Plegian-Ylissean War. Sumia would probably have an idea or two on trying to get Cherche's attention, thanks to all of those books that she has read with Robin whenever the two were together.

Chrom and Robin could see yelling and tons of activity at camp. Soldiers grabbing armor, weapons, and getting into ranks. Frederick was in the center of camp, overseeing everything. Chrom nudged Robin and the two of them run into camp, trying not to run someone over or get run over themselves. Chrom reached Frederick and placed a hand on Frederick's shoulder to get his attention. The Great Knight looked over to Chrom, waiting for the Exalt to speak. "Frederick, what the hell is going on?!" Frederick, looking calm and collected, turn his body to face Chrom completely. He held his hands behind his back as usual. Robin grins as Frederick looks a lot like a butler in an armored suit. "A large group of Risen has been spotted. They know we're here and are getting prepared to charge us."

Robin groans in annoyance. "Great... Just what we need. Do you know where they are gonna be attacking from?" Frederick nods, facing Robin now. "Forts from the south, the cliffs that surround the camp, and the woods straight ahead. Scouts say the woods have the weakest of the Risen there, though the cliffs are populated with archers, snipers, and axe throwers." Robin closes his eyes and quickly thinks of a battle strategy with the information given. "Alright... We'll use Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche to transport you, Stahl, and... Lon'qu. In that order too. Don't let them get near those archers, you and the other two will charge the archers and take them out. You and Sumia will take the cliffs to the west and the others will take the eastern cliffs. We need to take control of those forts in the south to keep the bastards from coming. We'll use... Hm... Miriel and Kellam, Sully and Donnel, and Gregor and Lissa. Oh and take Tharja and Gaius with you when you take care of the archers. They can sneak up from behind. Vaike and Maribelle will be used as reinforcements. Me, Chrom and Olivia, and Nowi will take care of the center and head for the leader. Take out the leader, you take out the horde."

Chrom looked at Robin nervously. "You sure we should take Nowi?" Robin glances at Chrom. "Why ask?" Chrom clears his throat. "Well... Who will help Nowi when she needs the support?" Robin sighs and runs a gauntlet-covered hand over his face, wiping off some sweat. "Chrom, she is a god-forsaken dragon. I think she will be fine all by herself." Chrom crosses his arms and his warm eyes and soft face turned to ice and stone. "She needs the help." Robin groans and bites his lip, thinking. "Well I could-" Robin was cut off when a white-haired man popped out of nowhere, between the three talking. "What's shaking, bacon?" Robin looked at the man strangely. His white hair fell and almost covered his eyes. He has a ridiculous smile on his face that seems to never go away and his eyes... _Wait... Where the hell are his eyes..? Are they always shut like that?_ Robin can't seem to find the mans eyes, only finding them to shut tight as he smiles. The outfit the man is wearing shows he is a dark magic user and he is caring a dark tome along with a fire tome. _Strange man._

"So... You guys need help or what? Cause I can help! I like helping! And killing... But mostly helping!" The man laughed uncontrollably, almost like a child. "And... And your name is..?" Chrom asked as he looked at the man strangely, mostly out of straight up confusion. "Oh! My name is..! Wait hold on. I have it written down here somewhere." He begins to skim through one of the tomes and hums to himself as he does so. Robin and Chrom both trade worried glances. "Ahah! My name is... Harold! Wait no... Jaime? Nah... It's uhm... Oh yeah! Henry! The name is Henry!" He spins around on his toes and falls over, laughing ever more. "Ah my sides hurt! It feels so good! Nyahahahah!" Robin pinches the bridge of his nose. "What... The... Hell..."

Chrom sighs and looks around the camp, seeing a little girl who looks to be very young but, in actuality, is a thousand years old. "Nowi! Come here!" She smiles widely and skips over to Chrom, all giddy and happy. "Heyah! What's up, old man Chrom?" He chuckles and ruffles her hair playfully, causing the manakete to giggle. "We have a partner for you to work with in the next battle." He points to Henry and Nowi tilts her head to the side as she looks at the laughing dark mage. "Meet Henry. He says he wants to help and I think you two would make great partners." Henry finally stops laughing and gets up, dusting off his cloak and clothing. Nowi examines him and smiles widely. She pounces on him and hugs his side tightly. "Yay! I love him already!" Henry laughs more and picks her up, carrying her.

"So what do you want us to do, my man Chrom?" Robin walks over to Henry and Nowi and tells them the plan. Henry nodded throughout the entire explanation and Nowi was paying attention intently. After telling the two the plan, Robin took a couple of steps back and crosses his arms. "Got it?" Henry raises his hand and bounces a little. "Oh oh! Question, teacher! I have a question!" Robin sighs and nods to him, signaling that Henry can ask his question. Henry fist pumps the air and smiles widely. "Is there going to be lots of killing?" Robin nods and holds up his hand, telling Henry not to leave yet. "If they look dead and try to attack you, kill them. Again." Henry chuckles and starts to walk away. "You got it, Robin!" Nowi looks over Henry's shoulder and waves by to both Chrom and Robin. "You think it's a good idea for the two of them to be together?" Robin looks to Chrom as he asks the question. "No... Not really."

After everyone got prepared for the battle, they all stood in ranks. Lover by lover, each couple talked to each other to ease away the stress. Chrom, along with Olivia to his left and Robin to his right, stood in front of the rank and face them. "Alright, everyone!" The Shepherds grew silent and all of their eyes go to Chrom. Chrom stood and waited until he had everyone's full and undivided attention. "This is gonna be a tough battle and everyone has their own responsibilities too. I expect everyone to follow everything according to the plan. If we do that, this battle will be over with minimal amount of casualties. On our side, of course." He pauses and sees that he still has all of the Shepherds attention. Robin looks among them and sees Sumia, who in turn sees the tactician. They both smile at each other and nod, trusting each other that they both will make it out alive. Chrom continues his speech: "Alright. Let's show these undead bastards that we know how to kick some ass!" Everyone cheers and start to move to their positions, getting ready to put the plan into action.

Robin made sure he has all of his weapons as he walked to his horse, Thanatos. "Alright... Got my tome. My steel sword... Wait. Where's my Levin Sword?" He looks around on the ground and patted around his weapons belt to make sure he didn't miss it on accident. It was until he heard someone trip and fall face first into the ground until he knew where his sword went. He turn around, finding Sumia on the ground while cradling the sword, which was wrapped up in cloth to keep the weapon clean and to keep others safe from the electric shock of the blade. Robin smiles and helps the clumsy girl up. "Sumia... Did you take my sword?" The Pegasus Knight, now a Dark Flier, blushes and smiles softly, handing Robin the Levin Sword. "Sorry, Robin... I took it to Miriel to see if she could but some enchantments on it to make it a little more powerful." Robin took the sword and examines it. He could see some magical engravings on the blade now. He smiles as he examines them. When he found a few he couldn't understand or never seen before, he looked to Sumia. "Who else did you take it too?" Sumia rubs the side of her arm and bites lip, looking away too. "Tharja... I knew she would help make it a little stronger as long as it's for you..."

Robin nods and sheathes the blade, patting to remind himself where it is. "Well... Thanks, Sumia. Really means a lot. Though you didn't have to take it to Miriel and Tharja to make it stronger." Sumia sighs and nods. She looks at Robin and smiles a little more. "I want you safe. Robin, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose someone who means so much to me." Robin smiles and brings her into a hug, who in turn hugs him back tightly. "Thank you, Sumia. I might of added a little bit of modifications to your Shock Stick, by the way." Sumia giggles and looks up at Robin. "Thank you, Robin." She ruffles his hair playfully and giggles. "Your long hair makes you look a little emo." He rolls his eyes playfully and lets go of the hug. "Go get ready for the battle, weirdo." Sumia nods and winks at him, jogging over to her pegasus.

Thanatos neighs Robin over, causing the Dark Knight to walk over. "Yeah yeah... I hear you. Stop the complaining." Robin mounts the horse and rolls his shoulders, the armor moving smoothly. He smiles softly from how easy the armor moves with his body. "Alright, to the battle..."

 _After the battle..._

Chrom and Robin pant, side by side just like earlier today. They watch as the Shepherds check for any stragglers that might have tried to run away when no one was looking. Chrom took a swig of water from his water skin and sighs. "Good battle, eh?" Robin nods and drinks from his own water skin. "You could say that again." The two smile and they continue to watch over the Shepherds. "So Robin I've been wond-" Chrom was cut off quickly when a Risen assassin appeared out of thin air and rushed towards Chrom, a Killing Edge in hand. The undead assassin screamed before bringing down the blade. The blade was blocked by Falchion. But not Chrom's Falchion, which was still sheathed. It was Marth's Falchion. Marth quickly kicked the Risen and beheaded it in a seamless, continuous motion.

She looked to Chrom and Robin. "You two okay?" The both of them nod and Marth sheathed her sword. "How do you have Falchion? There should only be one Falchion in existence." Chrom asked her as he stands up. Marth bites her lip and thinks for a bit. "You're gonna find this hard to believe b-" Soon she was cut off when another Risen assassin showed up, this time running towards Marth. Chrom saw the Risen and his eyes went wide. "Look out!" Marth turned around and sees the Risen. She quickly reaches for her Falchion.

Until another figure showed up and tackled the Risen. The figure quickly got up and spun to the side, drawing his blade. Robin instantly recognized it immediately. "That can't be... Mystletainn..?" The figure moved with the quickness and gracefulness of a dancer. He danced around the Risen, keeping it busy. He gave it quick cuts to weaken it, causing the undead assassin to howl in pain. "Play time is over!" He thrust the legendary sword into the Risen's chest. The Risen's body shook and went into a spasm from the pain. The figure twist Mystletainn, ending the Risen's life. It disappeared into the black-purple mist. The figure smiles and looks back at Marth. "What did you think, sis?" Marth sighs and shook her head. "You took too long. You shouldn't have toyed with it for that long." The boy sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah..."

Marth looked back at Chrom. "What I was about to say is that I'm Lucina... And I'm from the future. And this is my brother Inigo. He is from the future also." The boy named Inigo smiles and walks towards Lucina, standing next to her. "Need proof? Look at our eyes. We have the Brand of the Exalt. Plus I look a lot like you. Except I'm just slightly better looking." Lucina nudges Inigo, who was chuckling. "Anyway we want to prevent a doomed future. Grima, in our future, was awakened and caused havoc throughout all of Ylisse, Plegia... Everywhere. We want to prevent that." Inigo nods and runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah kinda don't want that to happen..."

Chrom looks at both of them and smiles. "So... Who want's to go see their mother?" They both smiled and nod. "It has been awhile since me and Inigo seen mom." The three of them smile and walk to go meet Olivia. Robin smiles as he watches them walk away. He sits down and thinks. _Wow... Chrom has a complete family._ He chuckles and goes to drink from his water skin but pauses. _Unlike me..._ Robins feels tears rolling down his cheek as he silently cries to himself.

A excruciating throbbing goes off in Robin's head. So painful, it throw him on the ground and made him wreath in pain. _You're a tougher nut to crack, Robin..._ Robin gets scared and looks around. "Wh-who goes there?!" _What? You don't recognize me? It's Validar... Your father. And I want to let you know of your destiny, your future, your fate. You will be the vessel of Grima and you'll gain powers of a god! You'll destroy everything those damned Ylisseans have built! You'll destroy everything! All of your friends will die! Everything you stand for now will only be ash of the flames you will cause! You are my son! You are my weapon! YOU WILL BECOME GRIMA!_

 **And that's where we'll stop it. Sorry guys! Anyway did you like it? Thought it was cool? And yes... Inigo does have the REAL Mystletainn. No joke about that. Okay time to talk business. I'm making a second file in Awakening and I'm stuck between Olivia and Sumia. I'm gonna make a poll and see which one you guys like the most. Also PM me the mods for the avatar for the pairing you pick. I'm actually interested with the mods you guys come up with! Oh and yeah... Sumia and Olivia are my top pairings aside from Say'ri in Awakening :3**


End file.
